


You're Still The Prettiest To Me

by Closeted_Calliope



Category: Raggedy Ann & Andy - All Media Types, Raggedy Ann & Andy: A Musical Adventure
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly comfort though, cracked dolls, its soft girls ok, me: -writes about raggedys- im gonna give nick everything they want, shut up and let me write about soft girlms, this is based off a thing my buddy nick drew lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29230974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Closeted_Calliope/pseuds/Closeted_Calliope
Summary: Marcella, being a young child, didn't realize that porcelain dolls like Babette are much more delicate than plush ones like the Raggedys, more prone to chipping and cracking.Of course, she did end up discovering this on her own, but not until it was too late.
Relationships: Raggedy Ann/Babette
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	You're Still The Prettiest To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Nick you need to shut up about the raggedys bc now *I* can't shut up about the raggedys. They're gay little dolls okay? And they own my whole heart. Anyway, enjoy the gay little dolls.

Marcella entered the playroom, looking a bit sadder than usual. In her arms she was carrying Babette, her face cradled gently against her shoulder.

"Marcella! Time for dinner!"

"Coming!" she called back. She walked over to her dollhouse and lifted open the top open.

Before she put Babette inside, though, she gave her a quick kiss into her golden curls and said, "I'm really sorry, Babette. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Then Babette was placed inside the dollhouse, the top was closed shut, and Marcella ran downstairs for dinner, slamming the door shut behind her.

Ann sat up from her perch on the rocking chair and frowned. "I wonder what that was all about."

"I dunno," Andy remarked, standing up from the floor and planting his hands on his hips, "but maybe you should ask Babette. She probably knows what happened."

"That's a great idea, Andy!" Ann slid down from the rocking chair and skipped over to the dollhouse, excited to see her closest friend after she'd been playing with Marcella all day.

She called up to the balcony, "Babette, please come out! We would like to see you!"

"Go away! I do not wish to be disturbed!" came the reply. It almost sounded like Babette was... crying?

"Huh? What's wrong, Babette?" Ann asked, very obviously confused.

Babette didn't reply.

"Wonder what's got her so worked up," Andy muttered.

Ann frowned as she looked up at the balcony, at the doors that led inside the dollhouse. "Well, I think I'm going to figure it out. Do you think you can boost me up?"

Andy stared at her like she had two heads. "Are you nuts? She just said she wanted be left alone!"

"Yeah, but I don't think she really wants that. I think she's just really upset and doesn't know how to feel better," Ann argued. "So I'm gonna go up there and see what I can do to help."

"But why do _I_ gotta help?" Andy complained. 

Ann rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Andrew, you're acting like I asked you to pull off your leg. Just give me a boost up, will you?"

Andy groaned, but regardless took his position underneath the balcony. Ann climbed up on top of his shoulders, ignoring his squirms and protests. She grabbed the railing of the balcony and slowly, surely, managed to pull herself up.

She peeked over the railing and whisper-yelled to Andy, "You go on along, now, I'll talk to Babette."

"Whatever," he huffed, turning on his heel, presumably to go take a nap, "just don't come crying to me when she gets mad at you or whatever..."

Ann shook her head. Her brother could be such a dope sometimes.

Nevertheless, she had a job to do. She turned back to the balcony doors and gave a gentle knock. "Babette? Can I come in?"

Babette didn't answer, but Ann could hear the faint sounds of her sniffling from inside the dollhouse.

Well, that certainly wouldn't do. "Babette, I'm going to come in now!" She announced as she slowly opened the door.

The dollhouse was very pretty, though Ann didn't really go into it much before Babette arrived. It was fairly basic, with a bed and a nightstand and a little vanity for Babette to admire herself and get ready for the day in. She was currently seated on her bed, facing away from Ann, crying quietly into her hands.

"Babette?"

"Please leave, Raggedy Ann," Babette commanded weakly, her voice cracking a little bit, "I do not wish to be seen in such a state."

Ann took a step closer to her, careful not to startle her. "It's gonna be okay, Babette," She assured her, "I just want to know what's wrong so I can help."

Babette let out a shaky sigh as she shook her head. 'I fear that this is something you will not be able to fix, my dear."

Ann considered this, but still took a few more steps closer to Babette. "That doesn't mean I can't _try_ to help! You're one of my closest friends, and if something's eating away at you, I want to help."

Ann gently took Babette's face in her hands and tilted her head up to face her.

"Wait, Ann-"

It was too late. Ann saw it and her face dropped.

Underneath Babette's teary right eye, there was a series of lines and chips in her porcelain skin: a crack.

"Oh, Babette..." Ann gently grazed a fabric thumb over the crack, "...what happened?"

Babette sniffled and wiped away a few of her tears, though they were quickly replaced by new ones. "Marcella and I were playing outside, nothing too unusual. She spun around with me in a circle a few times and then threw me into a pile of leaves. We've done this many times before, but today I landed down on my face. And I suppose when she picked me up, she realized that she..." Babette trailed off as she began to cry quietly again.

Ann sat herself down on the bed next to her and wrapped her arms around Babette. "I'm so sorry, Babette, I'm sure Marcella didn't mean to hurt you."

"It's.... alright," she replied hesitantly, "I know she didn't. She is just a child, after all, and she'd never do something like this on purpose. I just.... worry that this will lead to my own undoing."

Ann looked up at Babette, confused. "What do you mean?"

"What if this is only the beginning? What if the crack grows? What if I begin to break apart?" 

"Well, it's only a little crack, and I think Marcella will be more careful now that she-"

"Marcella won't want to play with such a hideous broken doll, and I will be thrown in with the garbage surely!" she wailed.

"Woah, Babette, hold on-"

"My life is over, truly," Babette whispered in terror, looking down at her shaking porcelain hands.

A pair of well-worn fabric mitts wrapped themselves around her hands in an attempt to help stop the trembling. "Babette, it's gonna be okay, I promise."

Babette shook her head. "You don't know that."

“Oh, but it’s true!” Ann insisted. “Andy and I have been around for a long, long time, even longer than Marcella’s been alive.”

“Really?!?”

“Mmmhmm! We’ve had our fair share of rips and tears, but we’ve also been stitched back together more times than we can count! You’re not gonna be thrown out just because you had a little accident,” Ann said.

Babette thought this over for a moment, then frowned. “But you’re a rag doll,” she pointed out, “you’re expected to get ripped and torn. As for _moi_ , I am not supposed to be broken! I shall be discarded for sure!”

“But Marcella would never do that! She’d never throw out a toy just because they’re a little broken! She loves us all too much!”

“What?”

Ann reached up and cupped Babette’s cheek in her plush hand. “I know it’s scary being broken for the first time, it’s always scary when new and strange thing happen,” she explained, “but you’ve gotten so scared, you’ve forgotten that Marcella loves you so very much! You’re so incredibly special to her, she’d be just _devastated_ at the idea of losing someone as important as you!”

“But....” Babette looked like she was calming down a bit, though still rather uneasy, “....what will the others think?”

Ann chuckled. “You don’t need to worry about them, we’ve all had our own little accidents before. I still remember the time Maxi-Fixit ran into the wall and snapped one of his arms clean off! Marcella’s father had to glue him back together, and now he’s good as new.”

“So..... they will not be upset? They won’t find me.... hideous?”

“Oh no, dear,” Ann assured her with a warm smile, “They’d never think a thing as silly as that.”

Babette didn’t answer, just leaned in ever so slightly to Ann’s grasp on her face.

“And even if they did think that, it wouldn’t really matter?”

Babette looked at her. “And why is that?”

Ann stared into her glass eyes with a big dopey smile. “Why, because you’re still the most beautiful doll I ever laid my eyes on.”

And to further prove her point, she place a quick, gentle kiss upon the crack, sending Babette’s little porcelain heart fluttering.

“It’s all gonna be okay, Babette, I promise.” 

Babette couldn’t help but wrap her arms around Ann, tears springing to her eyes once more, but these ones were tears of joy. “How was I so lucky to have been able to meet someone as kind as you, Annie?”

Ann grinned into Babette’s shoulder. “I could say the same for you.”

“I love you dearly, Raggedy Ann.”

“I love you too, Babette.”

The two would stay there, seated on the bed, for what felt like forever, until Andy yelled at them to come out and say hi for once.

When the other toys saw what happened to Babette, they were more concerned than anything, but otherwise perfectly okay with it.

Babette held Ann’s hand in her own as the others chattered around them. 

She may have been a bit damaged, but Ann still found her beautiful, and that was all that truly mattered to her in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hngngngn idk how to end this so we’re gonna end this here. But yeah that’s my gay doll content for the day, hope y’all enjoyed, I’m going to try to work on one of my longer trolls fics after this so we’ll see how that goes lol. I’ll see y’all next time!!! 
> 
> -CC


End file.
